


Dreaming of You

by FawnChara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk, Alpha Keith, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro, Hidden Gender, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Shiro, Omega Verse, PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, all participants are of age, filth to come, gender neutral pronouns for pidge, not yet presented, pidge too young, poor Allura and Coran have no idea about human dynamics, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: As Lance leaned in slightly and gave a deep inhale, Shiro felt his blood run cold. “Are you alright, Shiro? Your scent is kinda off.” - - -Or, Shiro passes as a Beta until he can't hide it anymore. The others are more than willing to help.





	1. Seen You from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic! The first two chappies will be introductory. Then the filth will come.
> 
> Titles based off this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuIDh4XIzxU&list=RDpTA0DSfrGZ0&index=22)

It didn’t hit him all at once.

 

Instead, it trickled in slowly. The beginning symptoms gradually showed up, and Shiro could have just pushed them away without even thinking twice about it. It was much easier to forget and ignore them than face them head on for what he knew they alluded to.

 

It was when the paladins had just finished liberating another planet from Galra rule that Shiro felt especially feverish. Him and his other teammates had just landed their lions back in their separate hangars and were heading towards the control room. Allura’s voice was chipper on the intercoms, echoing throughout the empty halls.

 

_“Great work, paladins!”_

 

 _“Yes!”_ Coran agreed eagerly. _“I shall make you all the famous paladin feast tonight!”_

 

“No!” Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and even Keith yelled back in unison.

 

Shiro couldn’t even bring himself to speak. His mouth was dry, as though he had just spent the afternoon eating sand. In stark contrast to the dryness of his mouth, his skin was moist. He was covered in a layer of sweat, and not the ‘I just destroyed an entire fleet of enemy Galra’ kind of way. It was the kind of sweat that was accompanied with a high fever. Like a _heat_ fever.

 

The realization hit Shiro like a punch to the gut.

 

Back in the garrison, all Omegas had been given a form of birth control, a suppressor implant. It wasn’t anything grand, just a small hormone regulator inserted just beneath the skin of the upper arm to suppress any upcoming heats. It was for the best, considering how tightly packed everyone was in the garrison. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to have Omegas be in heat in such close quarters with Alphas and Betas alike. The regulator was extremely effective, practically negating any offending Omega scent and giving them a neutral smell. A Beta smell.

 

Shiro had eagerly accepted his new scent change, as did most other Omegas he had known at the time. While times were changing and the Omega class had been gaining many equal rights in the past couple years, there was still a stigma among the older folks about the gender roles of Omegas. They were still looked down upon, as though they were an inferior class meant for nothing more than breeding and raising kids.

 

While Shiro didn’t hate being born as an Omega, he didn’t like the stigma that came with it. Besides, being seen as a Beta wasn’t bad at all. He never felt as though he was a true Omega as he didn’t fit the typical Omega stereotype. He wasn’t small or lithe or beautiful like the Omegas in movies or magazines. No, Shiro was large and broad-shouldered, and held himself with authority. Many would have assumed him to be an Alpha with the way he acted, though his scent told otherwise. Being regarded as a Beta was almost a relief. As Betas were a majority of the population, being a Beta was considered ‘normal’. He was easily able to gain recognition for his efforts and no one treated him as less than he was. An able cadet that deserved to be selected for the Kerberos mission.

 

There was only one problem with the implants.

 

They were only a temporary solution, meant to last for around two years. After that, they would ‘expire’ and need to be taken out or replaced. Otherwise the effects would gradually wear off until the Omega went back into a heat. And their heat would be a particularly strong one, the body’s way of fighting back against the hormonal implant to try and get the body back to a properly functioning Omega standard  with regulated heats.

 

Which is exactly what Shiro’s body was trying to do.

 

It had been just over two years since he had gotten this implant, having already replaced his first. One year spent on the Galra ship fighting as the Champion (and he had never been more thankful for his suppressor then than ever before) and a year for the Kerberos mission. He and the other paladins had been in space with Allura and Coran on the Altean ship for nearly _two months_ now. Definitely enough time for his implant to have filled its use.

 

Absently he reached up with his metal arm, feeling over the small, barely noticeable bump in his left bicep. While it never ceased to amaze him that he could actually _feel_ with his cybernetic arm, Shiro grimaced as he rubbed his index finger over the implant, thin and no longer than an inch. It was useless now. He would have to get Coran to remove his regulator later.

 

In the meantime, he had to figure out what to do about his upcoming h–

 

“Shiro!”

 

A hand clapped down on his shoulder and Shiro startled slightly from the touch. The scent of a giddy Alpha flooded his senses. Lance.

 

“Good work out there today!” The Cuban was all smiles today, and with good reason. The liberation of an entire race was definitely something worth celebrating.

 

Shiro dropped his robotic arm back to his side, trying not to shift uncomfortably. “I should be saying that to you,” Shiro remarked slowly, tongue heavy in his mouth.

 

Lance frowned immediately, obviously noticing something strange. Shiro stiffened under his watchful gaze. As Lance leaned in slightly and gave a deep inhale, Shiro felt his blood run cold. “Are you alright, Shiro? Your scent is kinda off.”

 

Shiro cleared his throat, taking opportunity in the other’s confusion to back away a few steps. With his impending heat, it was unwise to be in such close contact with Alphas. “Fine,” he said, though his voice came out just a touch weaker than he would have liked. Licking his lips, Shiro tried again, “Fine, just a little under the weather.”

 

“You should definitely get some sleep then,” another voice sounded from behind them, and they turned just in time to see Hunk come into step with them.

 

“Yeah,” Shiro rasped. His throat was killing him. “I’ll meet you guys for dinner later.”

 

As Shiro practically fled down a separate hall towards their sleeping quarters he heard Keith and Pidge’s questioning voices join the others. Damn. Now he had them all concerned. He would have to do something before it was too late. Even if that meant revealing to them all that he wasn’t the strong Beta he let them believe he was.


	2. Wondered Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally explains himself to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I was going to update some time next week but I got too excited and couldn't stop writing, lol. Please enjoy and leave feedback!

The talk with the others had been awkward, to say the least.

 

At least with Allura and Coran constantly asking questions (being the clueless aliens they were about the reproductive functions of the human race, let alone the concept of secondary genders) the mood had lightened, if only slightly.

 

Pidge had seemed extremely sympathetic to Shiro’s plight. Even though they hadn’t presented yet, they were well aware of what Omegas went through during a heat, having just been through the required sex ed classes back at the garrison.

 

Hunk seemed sympathetic as well, nodding his head seriously and following along as Shiro had confessed to being an Omega. He had asked a few questions about Shiro’s regulator, voice slightly detached from the scientific and medical standpoint he had taken on the subject.

 

Lance had been completely baffled, reactions open and easy to read. “Is that why your scent is so different now?” he had practically yelled, and Shiro had shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. He explained that as the regulator lost its effectiveness, his scent would shift from Beta to distinctly Omega before being overtaken by his heat.

 

And Keith… Keith had sat there, silent through it all, eyes burning onto Shiro with an intensity he hadn’t quite seen before on the younger. It definitely was off-putting. Was Keith upset with him for hiding his gender? Did he look down on him now? These types of questions flashed Shiro’s mind and flooded him with guilt, though he tried to ignore them for the time being. There were more pressing matters to attend to. That being said, it was pretty difficult to ignore Keith’s gaze boring down on him as Shiro continued to get grilled by the others for answers.

 

“How long will this ‘heat’ last?” Allura questioned, testing the unfamiliar application of the word on her tongue.

 

Shiro shifted again. “That depends. Since it’s been a while, it could last anywhere from five to eight days.”

 

“Eight days!” Lance exclaimed, abruptly standing up from his position at the dining table. “This could put you out of commission for more than _a week?”_

 

Shiro bit his lip and nodded. If he had someone to share his heat with, it would end much sooner. But that definitely wasn’t an option. He couldn’t possibly ask any of the paladins for their help. That would be wrong of him, taking advantage of them like that. He was their commanding officer, their _leader,_ he couldn’t just put them in the position where they would have no choice but to say yes. To him, there was no choice.

 

Keith narrowed his eyes marginally, as though sensing what Shiro was omitting. The fact that this could be shortened if one of them helped him. Shiro steadily met the other’s eyes in a silent challenge, as if daring the Alpha to speak up to inform Allura and Coran. When Keith grumbled and averted his eyes, Shiro knew he would stay silent.

 

“Shiro,” Coran started, finally catching on, “you won’t be able to form Voltron during this time.”

 

It wasn’t stated like a question, because it wasn’t. It was a fact. That Shiro, being who he was, would put the whole team at risk for an entire week as he rode out his heat solo. In lieu of reply, Shiro nodded in affirmation.

 

Coran let out an exasperated noise as Allura’s eyes widened. The other paladins grimaced. Silence ensued.

 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said seriously, meeting everyone’s eyes individually in turn. He never meant to put them in this situation or lie to them as he had.

 

“What for?” Pidge asked, eyebrows raising in surprise.

 

“For lying first off,” Shiro said with a humorless chuckle. “For not being the Beta leader you all thought I was.”

 

“Shut up,” Keith snapped, and Shiro nearly flinched from the raw anger in the younger’s words. Keith was full on glaring at him now, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. Shiro could distinctly smell the angered Alpha pheromones he was putting off, his sense of smell only getting stronger and more susceptible as the hormone regulator wore off. Instinctually he wanted to back off and submit to the angered Alpha, but as the leader of the group he couldn’t just let this kind of attitude slide.

 

“Keith,” he replied in a low tone of his own, and everyone in the room stiffened. Allura looked to Coran with open confusion who shrugged in response. Humans.

 

“Don’t you dare apologize for this,” Keith growled out, refusing to budge on the matter.

 

Shiro opened his mouth to make a biting reply of his own but Hunk surprisingly beat him to it. “Keith’s right, Shiro,” he said slowly, eyeing the two carefully, almost warily so. “Though he’s going about it the wrong way.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “And cut it out with the pheromones already, will ya?” His comment was directed to Keith, whose nostrils flared at being singled out.

 

Shiro knew that Keith had never been one to fully comprehend social interactions and dynamic cues. He probably didn’t even realize the strength of the pheromones he was putting out, too lost in his rage to reign it in properly. With a snort of reluctance, Keith looked away. The heady scent dominating the air retreated slightly, and Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. The intensity of the Alpha’s scent had been getting to him, having had to grip onto the chair in front of him for support to keep his knees from buckling.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for being born an Omega,” Hunk stated seriously, being the kind, reassuring Alpha he was, and when Shiro turned to the yellow paladin he saw nothing but honestly in his eyes. No disgust. No disappointment. Nothing but sincerity and determination.

 

“Hunk’s right,” Pidge agreed, Lance nodding enthusiastically from their side. “It’s just the way you are.”

 

This time it was Shiro who averted his eyes. How could his crew, the ones he had _lied_ to, accept him so easily? Even Keith, who was looking off to the side at the door as though it were the most interesting thing in the universe, nodded at Pidge’s words. He felt a swell of pride for his pack, and Shiro felt a wave of emotions sweep through him, most prominent of all being _relief._ He was sure they could smell the relief rolling off him in pleased waves due to their widening and supportive smiles, and Shiro found himself relaxing slightly.

 

“Let’s get you to the medical bay and get that ‘regulator’ thingy removed then, shall we?” Coran suggested after a beat of hesitation, and Shiro nodded. There was probably a lot they could learn about the suppressor by studying the hormones it emitted, even with the regulator depleted as it was. Perhaps Coran and Hunk and Pidge could reverse engineer it to create a new one for him. That way they could avoid this problem in the future.

 

As Coran rose to his feet and the two headed out of the dining hall, Allura’s questioning voice could be heard echoing behind them. “Then what about you others? Do you go through this ‘heat’ as well?”

 

He heard Pidge’s squeaky voice launch into explanation and Shiro sighed. This was the worst possible time for him to go into heat. Sure, they had just saved an entire planet, but the battle was far from over. They would have to take extreme caution in the near future. The Galrans could very well be after them, seeking revenge for the fleet they had destroyed. And with Shiro out of commission, as Lance had put it, they would be unable to form Voltron. He would be stuck in his room for a week, suffering through possibly one of the most intense heats of his life.

 

Shiro sighed again. This would not be fun.

 

“Cheer up,” Coran said, a chipper edge to his tone despite the weight of the conversation they just had. “It’s in your biology. This isn’t your fault.”

 

While Shiro knew that, logically, Coran was right, he still felt partially responsible. Maybe if he had told the others the truth earlier, they could have come up with a solution to prevent any of this from happening. But now it was much too late, and Shiro would have to suffer the consequences. Not only him, but everyone on board as well. Shiro would have to be absent from training sessions, most likely needing to be locked away for the duration of his heat. He would have to avoid seeing the other paladins, especially Hunk, Lance, and Keith. Their Alpha scents would trigger a needy response in the Omega’s deprived senses, and no doubt they would succumb to such an enticing scent. That was something he needed to avoid at all costs.

 

“I know,” Shiro replied finally, noting he had stayed quiet for far too long, judging by the questioning look Coran was giving him.

 

Instead of replying, Coran merely clapped him on the shoulder. The corners of Shiro’s mouth lifted in a slight smile. It was nice to have the support.

 

He would definitely be needing it.

 


	3. Wondered What You're Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas offer to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague mentions of PTSD at the beginning of this chapter.

After leaving the med bay with a heavier than normal sigh, Shiro started the trek back to his room. Getting the implant out of his arm had been a relatively hassle-free and minimally invasive process. Coran had taken a sharp object, seeming to be the Altean equivalent to a scalpel, and made a small incision. The regulator had popped right out with barely any blood in the process. It hadn’t hurt at all, but seeing the small drip of blood as it leaked from the cut oddly unsettled Shiro. As Coran’s hand found his shoulder again in a comforting pat, Shiro had taken several deep breaths to steady himself.

 

He should have been ashamed. It was just a little blood, after all. It’s not like he had a phobia of it or anything, so it shouldn’t have set him off as it did. Yet something about it reminded him briefly of his time at the arena, or out of it, rather, as he would do his best to wrap up and treat his own injuries without proper medical care. 

 

Shaking his head, Shiro bit his bottom lip. No. He just wanted to move past the whole ‘Champion’ thing, but as time went on that was proving increasingly difficult. There were certain things he would find, even simple things, that would end up triggering all sorts of flashbacks. Some of them were helpful, like the time he remembered the Galra patrol pattern so he could escape the ship, but other times they were less useful, only serving as painful reminders for what he had to go through during his time as a prisoner.

 

Shiro faltered in his step for a brief moment, not from the pain of his memories for a change, but from the sudden sharp pain in his abdomen. He could already feel the symptoms of his heat increasing, elevated heart rate and shivers included, though those weren’t what was getting the best of him at the moment. He wrapped his arms around his middle, feeling a particularly bad cramp spread through his body. Damn. His stomach would be in knots for the next week as his body adjusted and readied his body in preparation for a pregnancy. Ha. What a joke. 

 

He continued down the hall, and  _ damn _ was the hallway always this long? He just wanted to get to his quarters already and get some much needed rest before the full effects of his heat hit. And judging by how the cramps were increasing in number and strength, he had only hours before he would be at the mercy of his heat, reduced to nothing more than a whining bitch. Shiro groaned, flinching slightly as the noise reverberated off the empty halls. He hated thinking of himself like that, but it was getting to be rather hard to  _ not  _ resent his body for the precious time he would be costing his team.

 

Straightening up, Shiro sighed, this time in relief, as the door to his room finally came in sight. Just as he was about to place his hand on the screen to open said door, worried Alpha pheromones assaulted his senses. He paused, listening as three sets of feet sounded on the floors, turning just in time to see the Alphas of team Voltron jog up to him. All wore matching expressions of concern. Their strong scents were tinged sour with emotions. 

 

Shiro stiffened. What had he done to upset them?

 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, trying to act natural. Trying to hold himself together and not disappoint his team more than he probably already had.

 

They shifted on their feet awkwardly. Obviously they had something important to say, they wouldn’t have stopped him like this otherwise, but no one was quite sure how to put it. Shiro sighed. He could take a wild guess at what they were after.

 

“Guys, it’s okay,” he sighed, and they perked up at his words, focusing entirely on him. Shiro failed to suppress the shiver that wracked his body as three Alpha eyes locked onto him, watching intently. “I’ll be fine during this.”

 

“Bullshit,” Keith snapped, dark eyes narrowing. 

 

“Yeah, no offense, Shiro,” Hunk cut in, trying to step up as moderator. “But we don’t believe you.”

 

“Yeah, Shiro, come on!” Lance whined, and the noise of a distressed Alpha struck a chord within Shiro who wanted nothing more than to try and please the upset Alpha. “This will be your first heat in years, it’ll be really tough… so, uh…”

 

It was Keith who spoke then, a serious determination in his eyes. “Let us help you.”

 

Shiro sighed again for the umpteenth time that night. “Listen guys, I appreciate what you’re saying, but just try to understand that I can’t.”

 

Hunk frowned. “Why not?”

 

“I just  _ can’t.” _ Shiro grimaced. He had been hoping to avoid this particular conversation, but with the Alphas being as insistant as they were it was impossible to avoid. “I’m your leader. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of you all when you’re only doing this out of pity.” 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Lance exclaimed, eyes bulging. “This isn’t anything even  _ close _ to pity. We practically idolize you!”

 

Hunk put a hand on the other Alpha’s shoulder to quiet him down before focusing on the Omega again. “You really haven’t noticed, Shiro?”

 

“Uh,” Shiro stammered, feeling his heart rate pick up at the sudden implications and the swirling confusion of scents around him. While their worry was still present, a rising sense of disbelief was mixing in, the strength and intensity of it making Shiro place a steadying hand on the wall beside him. He hoped that looked casual to them. “No?”

 

Lance flicked off the offending hand with a frustrated noise. “Seriously, Shiro? We knew you were dense, but  _ come on. _ You were my hero long before I ever even went to the Galaxy Garrison. And Keith has been in love with you for ages. He’s not been exactly subtle about it.”

 

Keith stiffened immediately, the beginnings of a growl rumbling in his chest. That noise went straight to Shiro’s groin. “Hey!” Keith yelled, glaring at the blue Alpha. “At least I didn’t have  _ posters  _ of him back at the garrison.”

 

Lance made a squawking noise at that, arms flailing.  _ “Hey!  _ How do you even know about those!”

 

“Heh, sorry,” Hunk pitched in half-heartedly. “That  _ may  _ have slipped out one time.”

 

“Guys,” Shiro said quietly, earning the Alphas’ attention once more. The conversation had drastically derailed the past few minutes, and he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole concept. There was no way that the three of them could possibly like him. Right? “Enough. Just forget this talk ever happened, and so will I.”

 

“No, Shiro, we can’t just ‘forget about this,’” Hunk loosely repeated the Omega’s words, exasperation leaking into his tone. “We love you and want to help you. We know we can make this heat more bearable for you.”

 

“Let us help you. We can make it better,” Keith murmured, voice surprisingly gentle.

 

“Please, Shiro,” Lance added with an insistent whine, and Shiro squashed another urge to submit and beg for forgiveness.

 

It was tempting.  _ So very tempting  _ to just submit and accept their offer. It’s what his instincts were screaming at him to do, and it would certainly be easier, too. Shiro would be less uncomfortable with an Alpha’s knot to sooth him, his heat period would be significantly reduced in length, and the three Alphas would get laid in the process. Really there was no logical reason to turn them down. Except Shiro’s morals wouldn’t let him, perceiving the Omega to take advantage of his crew in some way. 

 

“I,” Shiro paused, and the three held their breaths expectantly, “can’t.”

 

Hunk whined as though he had been scolded. Lance made a noise of protest, jutting out his bottom lip in protest. And Keith. Keith didn’t seem to back down at all. Instead, he took a few steps forward, pushing the other Alphas out of the way as he advanced on Shiro. Shiro stiffened as a gloved hand wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing him down until his lips met Keith’s in a surging kiss. 

 

The Alpha kissed exactly as Shiro expected him to. He bit hastily at Shiro’s lips, nibbling on the flesh before pushing his tongue into the Omega’s whimpering mouth. Whimpering? When had Shiro started that up? His hands found Keith’s shoulders, fully intent on pushing the Alpha back, but they merely gripped onto him as Shiro tried to steady himself. He could barely think, mind going haywire as the scent of aroused Alpha circled around him, Keith sucking greedily on his tongue. The heat of Keith’s hand as it stroked the back of his head, scratching incessantly against the short hairs on his nape, the wetness of his tongue as it slid alongside Shiro’s, and the way Keith’s other hand rubbed his side soothingly, exploring the expanse of his stomach teasingly… it was too much. It was all  _ too much. _

 

Shiro broke away first, face reddened and panting heavily. He practically collapsed against the wall with a broken whine, shaking from all the stimulation he had just received. There was an uncomfortable hardness between his thighs as well as a wetness in his rear. Shiro grimaced.

 

“Keith!” Lance, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak up again. “What the hell was that?” Despite the Alpha’s words, and the underlying anger in them, neither he nor Hunk had stepped in to intervene.

 

“Shiro wasn’t listening to what we were saying, so I figured it was best to just show him,” he replied with a shrug as though he hadn’t just assaulted his commanding officer. 

 

“So you don’t just leap on him!” Lance yelped.

 

Wiping the excess saliva on the back of his hand, Shiro cleared his throat. Three pairs of eyes immediately latched onto his. “I only have an hour or two left of rational thinking,” he rasped, still breathing heavily. The three Alphas watched him intently, holding onto their own breaths with rising hope. “If you really want to help me, I need to know now.”

 

“Of course, Shiro!” Lance supplied immediately. “That’s all we’ve been saying this entire time.”

 

Hunk nodded. “And I know you think you’re taking advantage of us because you’re the oldest and you’re our leader, I get it, I do. But please listen. You may be the one who has to suffer through this heat, but you certainly don’t have to do it alone.”

 

“I want to help you, if I can,” Keith paused, not finding his words as easily as the others. “We all do. We’re doing this of our own accord.”

 

This time, as Shiro closed his eyes and listened to their words, he took them to heart. Maybe he wouldn’t be taking advantage of them. It was still wrong of him, probably, to even be considering it. But really it was for the good of everyone that they move forward as quickly as possible. Besides, Shiro could admit that he found the Alphas attractive. He just never imagined himself acting on it.

 

Decision made, Shiro opened his eyes and met their gazes steadily. 

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keef u cant just do that dammit keef
> 
> On another note, Hunk seems to be in the lead. He's such a kind Alpha, isn't he? Just what Shiro needs as his heat begins. ;--)


	4. Think You're Just My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is the first to take care of Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait. I'm not good at writing smut, so this was super hard (heh) to get done. Still, I hope you all enjoy!

When Shiro woke the first thing he noticed was the thin layer of sweat covering every inch of his body. His entire being felt like it was on  _ fire, _ waves of warmth crashing through him at random intervals as he twitched helplessly against them on his bed. It had been so long since his last heat, and Shiro really couldn’t say he missed the feeling.

 

His clothes felt uncomfortably sticky on his heated frame, trapping him underneath the itchy and scratchy fabric. Deciding his clothes were too much, Shiro shifted enough on his bed to pull his shirt off. The friction of the sweat soaked material as it scraped against his fevered flesh made him gasp. Now shirtless, Shiro’s hand wandered down, idly rubbing against a pert nipple before continuing south. His pants were tight,  _ much too tight _ so Shiro decided those had to go too. He could already feel his hard length rubbing incessantly against the zipper, and Shiro whined as he felt the dampness in his rear increase.

 

His pants and boxer briefs came off much too slowly for his liking, but once he was free Shiro immediately traced two of his natural fingers on his rim before plunging them inside. He moaned, loudly, pushing them deep into his wetness and twisting them around. His fingers were something of a relief with the sensation of being  _ filled, _ and the heat daze seemed to retract for a brief moment, but it just  _ wasn't enough.  _ Shiro knew exactly what he needed, and his fingers just weren't cutting it.

 

The sound of his door whooshing open registered in his mind, and normally Shiro would have covered himself in embarrassment, but as the scent of aroused Alpha hit his nose he keened openly. 

 

“Hu-,” Shiro started, but a gentle dark finger was placed against his quivering lips.

 

“I'm here,” Hunk said in a soothing rumble, the noise alone sending a shiver down Shiro’s spine.

 

After the agreeing to have the Voltron Alphas help Shiro through his heat, he had decided to let Hunk go first. Lance quickly voiced his disapproval with a whine, commenting that he wanted to go first because he liked Shiro the most. Keith had simply stayed quiet, though Shiro could see the dejected look the Alpha had given him clear as day. Hunk had blinked at the information, looking shocked to be chosen first.

 

“Just give me a couple hours to rest, first,” Shiro had told him, to which Hunk nodded eagerly. 

 

“Any rules?” Hunk asked seriously, and this time it was Shiro’s turn to blink in surprise.

 

“Don’t mark me,” he said immediately. Sure, he had agreed for the Alphas to help him through his heat, but he didn’t want to bond with them. After they defeat Zarkon, Shiro wanted them all to return home and bond with whoever they wanted. Now was not the time for that. 

 

Hunk’s expression remained neutral, though surprisingly Keith let out a whine. Shiro shot him a look, and Keith quieted down, looking off to the side. 

 

“Got it, anything else?”

 

Shiro pondered that for a moment. “Wear condoms. I’m sure Coran can find something for you guys in the med bay.” Getting pregnant now would be a huge setback for them, and since it would be hard for the young Alphas to pull out while in the moment, it would be easiest for them to just wear condoms. Shiro knew that he would be begging for their knots, and he would rather them knot him with a condom than not at all. “Also, no blindfolds.” Shiro wasn’t quite sure how into those types of things the Alphas would be, but he may as well mention it just to be safe. As for the blindfolds, Shiro would very much like to avoid anything that could spark any discomfort, particularly something that might remind him of his time as a Galra captive. 

 

The three Alphas nodded seriously at that, and Shiro gave them a small smile. They were all still so young and eager to please. He felt a bit bad at that, and while he wasn’t sure of their sexual history, it kind of felt like he would be taking a piece of their innocence away.

 

“I’ll ask you to send in someone else when we’re done,” Shiro said, Lance and Keith perking up slightly at that, turning to each other and straightening up as though to try and one up the other.

 

“He’s definitely going to choose me next,” Lance said, directed to Keith, cocky grin in place.

 

Keith scoffed. “You wish.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes, and would have scolded the two for their childish competition if not for how run down he had been feeling. He then retreated to his room, reminding Hunk to be there in two hours or so. Hunk agreed easily, a sincere smile on his face, and waved Shiro away to rest. 

 

Shiro moaned lowly, now back in the present, withdrawing his own slick covered fingers and reaching for the approaching Alpha automatically. He could smell the rising excitement in the Alpha,  _ his Alpha, _ and Shiro keened again, twisting his head to the side and showing off his unmarked neck, instinctively trying to seduce the only Alpha in sight. 

 

Hunk seemed pleased by the display, if his appraising groan was anything to go by. There was excitement in his dark eyes that had Shiro trembling. “Look at you,” Hunk said, voice pitched lower than Shiro had ever heard it. “So eager for me, presenting your body and neck for the taking.” 

 

Shiro whined then, hole clenching around nothing. He reached out again, and this time Hunk caught his forearm, lifting his arm up to scent at the pulse in his wrist. His eyes gleamed upon seeing the stick slick covering Shiro’s fingers. “Got a little excited, huh? Couldn't wait for your Alpha to fill you up?”

 

Shiro's lips parted as he panted out loud, twisting among the bedsheets again. Whatever impression Shiro had before about taking their innocence away was absolutely gone now. Where the _hell_ had Hunk learned to talk like that?

 

Hunk set down some kind of basket he had been holding in his arms before climbing atop the bed. Shiro reached up for him eagerly, tugging at the Alpha’s clothes in haste to get them off. Hunk chuckled at the meager attempts at his clothes, larger hands settling atop Shiro’s to settle the Omega.  _ “So  _ eager,” his voice was low, words rolling off his tongue smooth as silk. “Are you ready for my knot already?”

 

The Omega bit his lip to half-heartedly prevent another whine from escaping. It was too soon to be acting so needy but he just couldn’t help it. Hunk’s Alpha scent was sending his body into overdrive, the heady smell enough to drive him crazy without even being touched. The deep rumble in the Alpha’s tone did wonders to Shiro’s rear, which was dripping steadily onto the bedsheets below. His own cock, Omegan and thin, lay erect against his chiseled stomach with a nice curve, tip already shining with precome.

 

And finally, Hunk began removing his vest, almost teasingly slow. Shiro's whines increased in volume, and Hunk chucked again. He could already feel his Alpha’s arousal, firm and bulging, pressing against his raised naked thigh. He reached his leg up slightly, pressing his knee against the bulge, and fought off a smirk of satisfaction at the way Hunk’s breath hitched. 

 

Shiro whined again, rolling onto his stomach as he raised his hips and got back to work, sliding his human fingers back inside himself. Hunk’s large hands came to rest at his hips, rubbing his heated flesh in soothing circles as Shiro thrusted his slick fingers in and out of his hole. He could feel the vibrations of Hunk’s rumbled approval when he added another finger inside him, so wet he barely even felt the stretch. It felt good, much like earlier, but it just wasn’t enough. He knew what he really wanted, what he really  _ needed; _ the thick knot of an Alpha pressing deeper inside of him than mere fingers could reach. 

 

And Shiro knew exactly whose knot he wanted. 

 

He pressed his face into the blankets, rubbing his wet eyes against the rough fabric. When did he start tearing up? "Hunk…” He canted his hips in the air eagerly, spreading his legs wider and removing his fingers to reveal his dripping, gaping hole.

 

Shiro pressed his face into his robotic arm with rising embarrassment. As much as his nature compelled him to be shameless and pull out all the stops to seduce his Alpha, Shiro had enough self control to be at least somewhat self-conscious. And with good reason, too. Shiro wasn’t like typical Omegas. He wasn’t round and curvy or a bit chubby in the hips or thighs like most others whose gender he shared. His body was toned and muscled, which could be attractive to some, but his skin was littered with scars. Many earned from his time at the arena, many that Shiro had no knowledge of getting. One thing he knew for sure, they  _ had _ to be some kind of turn off for his partner. 

 

He really didn’t think there was anything appealing about his body, he himself tried not to look at his body in the mirror too long, and Shiro didn’t think he could look sexy if he tried, but fuck, Hunk had him so  _ wet _ and  _ hard _ and  _ empty  _ that he was going to damn well try. 

 

Hunk groaned again, startling Shiro slightly from his self-depreciating thoughts. “Goddamn,” Hunk paused, taking a deep breath as his grip on Shiro’s hips tightened. “You’re so  _ beautiful.”  _

 

Shiro whined at the praise, not really believing it but relieved that his Alpha was pleased to some degree, enough so that he shifted his hips again, shaking his ass eagerly. Hunk leaned down over him, pressing gentle, scorching kisses to the scars marring his shoulder blades. Shiro shivered, hands tightening in the bed sheets as the prosthetic tore at the fabric.

 

“You  _ smell _ so good too,” Hunk murmured, and Shiro flinched with a start when he felt heated breath on the backs of his thighs. “Makes me want to have a taste.”

 

“Pl- please,” Shiro gasped, thrusting his hips again to the open air. Hunk’s steady breathing on him was so  _ close _ and so  _ warm  _ that–

 

He cried out, eyes clenching tightly and right arm ripping a larger hole in the sheets as Hunk swiped his tongue over Shiro’s rim. It had him twitching, writing in place as Hunk’s warm hands stroked his quivering thighs reassuringly. It started slow, just kitten licks at first as Hunk tasted the slick that Shiro had been leaking all over the place, before Hunk seemed to kick it up a notch, delving his tongue deep into the Omega and fucking it into him. Shiro arched his back with a whine, thrusting back into the warm, wet appendage eagerly to get more of that friction, more of that pressure. It still wasn’t enough.

 

Shiro didn’t know how long Hunk spent working him open with his broad tongue, only that his fingers joined soon after and it felt something like hours. Shiro felt like he was constantly on the edge of coming, the pressure good but not enough. Just as he was about to come, Hunk’s free hand wandered underneath him and wrapped itself tightly over Shiro’s cock, hanging throbbing and neglected between his spread thighs. And Shiro loved it, loved the combined sensation of tongue and fingers inside him, of a confident hand stroking leisurely and gripping at his twitching cock. Any time Shiro felt the tension building, Hunk would give a firm squeeze to the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. It made Shiro bite his lip as Hunk kept him right on the edge, driving him crazy with a blissful torture and no immediate relief.

 

Shiro whined with loss as the tongue and fingers disappear suddenly, Hunk pulling back, warm breath still lingering over his gaping hole. “Think you can take my cock, now?”

 

“Yes!” Shiro cried out easily, drool rolling down his chin. “Please,  _ please.  _ I need it, Hunk, please, I need you.” Shiro continued on babbling, twisting his head slightly to look back at the Alpha as he begged for Hunk’s cock.

 

The sound of a zipper sliding open registered with Shiro, who paused, knowing what was to come. He then heard some kind of plastic being opened, and his heated mind cleared momentarily as he realized it must be the contraceptive. He tensed again, feeling the blunt head of Hunk’s cock pressing against his hole, much wider than his fingers and tongue had been combined. 

 

There was a  large heat to his back as Hunk covered Shiro’s body with his own, pressing his face against the scent glands in Shiro’s neck and sucking on them softly. He kept the head at the rim, only putting the slightest bit of pressure to make Shiro aware of it, to make Shiro  _ beg  _ for it.

 

“Please, Hunk,” Shiro cried again, trying in vain to buck his hips and force the Alpha to finally press into him. His voice was cracked and sounded positively  _ wrecked, _ but Shiro continued all the same, eager for his Alpha to get on with it. “Please, Alpha. I need it, I need  _ you.” _

 

This time the rumbling vibration Hunk released was of laughter, and could be felt right up close as the Alpha folded himself over Shiro more properly. Hunk’s fingers stroked at his rim again, smearing the slick leaking from Shiro’s hole and using it as lube as he finally pressed his covered cock into the pliant body beneath him.

 

“Fuck,” Hunk swore with a groan. “You’re so wet, Shiro. You smell so good. You  _ feel _ so good.”

 

Shiro was more than wet and ready enough for Hunk to thrust fully into him in one go, but being the considerate Alpha he was and despite being in rut due to Shiro’s heat pheromones, he still tried to push in slowly to give Shiro the time he needed to adjust to the stretch. Shiro appreciated the thought and all, but he  _ needed it, _ and he’d waited long enough, after all. Shiro thrusted his hips backwards to take the entirety of Hunk’s length, only pausing when Hunk’s legs were pressed fully against his rear as the Alpha bottomed out. Hunk groaned against Shiro’s ear, hips stilling while Shiro gasped at the feeling of being so suddenly _ full. _

 

This was what he needed. It was exactly the kind of pressure and fullness that his body had been instinctually craving, and it was  _ great. _ The thick weight of the Alpha’s cock twitching inside him had Shiro groaning himself, hips shifting and pressing more fully against Hunk’s solid thighs behind him. The fist wrapped over his cock tightened slightly, and Shiro whined again as Hunk’s hands began to roam over his exposed body. One hand reached up to Shiro’s chin, twisting the Omega’s head as Hunk lay his lips over Shiro’s.

 

They stay like that for a few moments, kissing open mouthed, only breaking apart for air when they can barely breathe, just long enough to suck in some much needed oxygen before diving at it again like they can't go even a second without contact. Even as Hunk pulled out, just a bit, they continue biting at each other’s lips.

 

Hunk set a rhythm that was both gentle and careful, aimed perfectly so the broad head of his cock would hit Shiro’s prostate with nearly every thrust. He moved like he’d done this before, holding onto Shiro’s hips and shoulders and moving the Omega’s twitching body to a submissive pose beneath him. Shiro didn’t mind at all, face pressing into the bed again, ass raised in the air as he was fucked into. His body molds to the pose almost naturally, and he craves the firm press of Hunk’s palm on his shoulder, keeping him down. Shiro can feel his climax building, bubbling in his gut until he felt like live wire, hot to touch and ready to snap.  

 

Hunk’s other hand wandered to his cock again, pumping him with an unfaltering rhythm before Shiro spilled all over his fist and the bed below with a keening moan. His entire body tensed, clamping down on the cock inside him as Hunk grunted, rutting into Shiro almost desperately as his knot swelled and expanded, forcing it past the tight ring of Shiro’s rim until it caught, seated as far inside of the Omega as it could get. The pressure of the engorged knot milked his orgasm out of him, the size of the knot filling him to the brim. The lack of liquid heat Shiro felt inside himself confirmed that Hunk used some form of condom, and Shiro heaved a sigh of relief, panting heavily. 

 

There was a hand turning his head again, and Hunk leaned in to catch Shiro’s lips in another kiss. It was sloppy, like the others, but Shiro could feel the pride and appreciation Hunk is conveying without words. The Alpha’s scent blankets over him, and Shiro hummed as Hunk’s tongue slid leisurely against his own.

 

Hunk eventually pulled back so they could catch their breath before Hunk went about dutifully rearranging them, settling them onto their sides so they can rest and wait for the knot’s swelling to go down. Shiro sighed, relaxing back against Hunk’s warm chest. The Alpha’s arm was strong around his waist, pressing them closely together, and Shiro let out an appreciative sigh. He was exhausted, but now that his heat wasn’t immediately driving him crazy with need, Shiro was able to form full sentences.

 

“Thank you, Hunk,” Shiro said, quietly, and he was close enough to the Alpha to feel the chuckled laughter in the other’s chest.

 

“I should be thanking you,” he replied, nosing at Shiro’s bare neck.

 

Shiro knew with certainty that Hunk wouldn’t mark him, but he couldn’t prevent the way he tensed slightly. He relaxed again immediately, knowing the Alpha only wanted to scent with him. 

 

Hunk paused before removing his nose again. "Get some rest," he murmured, and Shiro felt slightly bad.

 

He reached up sleepily with his natural hand, resting it atop Hunk’s messy hair and dragging the Alpha’s head into his neck once more. “Scenting is okay.”

 

The warm body shook briefly behind him with another laugh, though Hunk did nose appreciatively at the flesh offered to him, tongue darting out to trace at the sweaty skin. Shiro sighed with relief again, heat momentarily sated and completely blissed out. He curled deeper into Hunk’s embrace, thigh twitching slightly at the sensation of still being filled by the Alpha’s knot. He was surrounded completely by his Alpha, and the rich, earthy scents that flooded his senses only served to relax him further. 

 

“Sleep,” Hunk repeated with a yawn. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Shiro was still sweaty and  thirsty as fuck, but that could wait. He knew that when they woke again, Hunk would get him some food and water, and take care of him as an Alpha would properly their mate.

 

And that was all the reassurance he needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment with who you want to take care of Shiro next *wonk*


	5. And Now I'm Dreaming of You - (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunk interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted!! :--( I ended up in the hospital earlier this month for emergency surgery and have been in recovery since. I didn't feel well enough to write until now, but the smut wasn't working with me so I ended up writing some fluff instead. 
> 
> It's super short, but I hope you enjoy!

The box that Hunk had carried into Shiro’s chambers turned out to be full of supplies. Shiro quickly found that out upon waking as Hunk rummaged through the contents and pressed a canister of water into his hand.

 

“Drink,” Hunk said softly, a soothing rumble in his baritone voice. “You’ll get dehydrated.”

 

Shiro felt a pang in his chest he hadn’t felt in a long time at that.

 

It was something taught in middle school during sex ed, that Omegas could easily get dehydrated during heats. While in heat, the Omegas’ sole focus would be mating. Often they would neglect their other needs, even ones as obvious as eating or drinking. For male Omegas, much of their water intake would go towards producing slick, yet another factor that could lead to dehydration. 

 

And while this information was taught, not many cared to remember it, choosing instead to focus on the other aspects of the heat, such as the sex itself. The fact that Hunk had remembered how to properly care for an Omega in heat and was doing that for  _ him... _

 

Shiro smiled at the Alpha, unscrewing the top of the bottle and tipping his head back. The surprisingly cool water hit his dry tongue, and Shiro found himself unable to put the bottle back down until it was nearly empty. He hadn’t realized quite how thirsty he was.

 

“There’s some snacks in here as well, courtesy of yours truly,” Hunk said dramatically, doing a small bow for show, and Shiro snorted his laughter.

 

“Thanks,” Shiro grinned. “You’ve been great.” 

 

Hunk positively beamed at him in response.

 

Shiro downed the rest of the water, Hunk grabbing out another bottle for him which Shiro eagerly accepted. After a moment of comfortable silence, Hunk questioned, “How are you feeling?”

 

Shiro smacked his tongue in his mouth, the appendage no longer feeling uncomfortably dry, and hummed briefly. His body was sore as though he had just gone through an intense round of training. But it was the good kind of sore, the kind that said ‘I just had some great marathon sex and am about to have more’. His rear was still wet, though it wasn’t leaking as it previously had been, no doubt sated for the time being due to Hunk’s involvement. “Better. Still warm, though. Probably will go under another wave in an hour or so.”

 

Hunk nodded. “Do you want me to send someone else in?”

 

Shiro contemplated for a moment. Hunk was just who he needed to start off his first heat in years, wonderfully gentle and so,  _ so  _ caring. And he had been perfect. As for the others, Shiro knew Keith and Lance well enough to know that they’d both be equally eager to help him, so it was just a question of  _ who next.  _ A small part of Shiro’s brain reasoned that the longer he held off Keith, the more aggressive and possessive he would be later on in bed. Shiro shivered in anticipation at the thought alone. He then thought of Lance, cringy, adorable Lance, and Shiro wondered if he would be as confident in bed as he was about practically everything else.

 

“Lance,” Shiro finally said, earning another nod from Hunk.

 

Finally Hunk stood from the bed, uncaring about his nudity as he headed towards the washroom connected to Shiro’s room. Shiro stayed put, laying back down and pulling the dirtied blankets over himself at the sudden chill from loss of body heat from the Alpha. Hunk returned a moment later, damp washcloth in hand.

 

“Here,” Hunk said, placing the moist towel over Shiro’s forehead. “Should help with the feverish feeling. I’ll send Lance in here soon.”

 

Shiro felt that same wave of emotion, a response to the unfamiliar feeling of being cared for, well up in his chest. Just as Hunk was turning away to leave Shiro’s hand shot out to grab at his arm, effectively stilling the Alpha. 

 

“Seriously, thank you,” Shiro murmured, gratitude coating his tone. “I mean it.”

 

Hunk’s mildly surprised face melted into a warm smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

“You know, I wouldn’t have just let anyone– uh,  _ you know,” _ Shiro stumbled over his words, but the gentle rise and fall of Hunk’s shoulders as he chuckled signalled the Omega that Hunk understood exactly what he was going for. “I’m glad you were here to help, is all.”

 

“Me too.” There was a deep noise coming from the Alpha, which Shiro recognized to be  _ purring. _

 

Shiro opened his mouth to make a comment, but before he could get any words out Hunk leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips. Shiro made a small noise of surprise, eyelids falling shut automatically as he relaxed. Hunk pulled away after a moment, much too soon for Shiro’s liking as the Omega letting out a small whimper of protest. Hunk’s warm hand settled on Shiro’s cheek, who leaned into the touch.

 

“Hope that was okay,” Hunk said, a small note of laughter in his tone at Shiro’s open responses.

 

“More than,” Shiro affirmed, pressing his lips to the pulse point in Hunk’s wrist.

 


End file.
